Я справлюсь
Я справлюсь ( ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского телевизионного мультсериала «''Рапунцель: Новая история». Её авторами являются композитор Алан Менкен и поэт-песенник Гленн Слейтер. Песню исполнили актрисы Мэнди Мур в роли Рапунцель и Иден Эспиноза в роли Кассандры. Сюжет Текст песни Оригинальный (английский) текст= 'Рапунцель:' ''Royal decision making Hey, I was born to do it Yes, sure, I'm slightly faking But there's not that much to it Bring it on, I'm ready 'cause I've got this I've got this, just watch Фермер: He won't let my sheep graze next to his without a fight Парикмахер: How can I cut hair with this guy fiddling day and night? Крестьянин: Lately, half the city's Overrun by cats and kitties Крестьянка: Eating everything in sight Рапунцель: Pasture land is public, I decree you'll have to share Earplugs will do you wonders, you'll receive a royal pair Henceforth it is written We'll feed every cat and kitten Here within the palace square Fair? Folks, the line starts there Кассандра: She's got a knack for reigning So far she's holding steady But folks are still complaining So let's not throw confetti Nonetheless, I guess, our girl has got this She's got this, no prob Фермер: Since we shared the pasture, we can't tell whose sheep are whose Парикмахер: I can't hear my customers and ruin all their dos Крестьянин: Now the cats are quiet Крестьянка: But the rats are running riot Up and down the avenues Найджел: No more interviews Рапунцель: Gosh, what a huge disaster And everybody knew it I had one job to master And I completely blew it I was so darn certain that I got this But I'm not this, not yet Who would have thought how far from getting this I could get? |-|Русский текст (оригинальная версия)= Рапунцель: Я знаю, что мне делать Я королевской крови Да, мне немного страшно Впервые в этой роли Я готова к этим испытаниям Я справлюсь, вот так Фермер: Я пасу овечку, этот тип мешает мне Парикмахер: Не дают работать звуки скрипки при луне Крестьянин: Кошки с новой силой Этот город захватили Крестьянка: Всё, что видят здесь — едят Рапунцель: Пастбища — они для всех, делиться нужно вам Здесь нужны наушники, я эти вам отдам Кошек я встречаю И к обеду приглашаю Угощенье за мой счёт Пойдёт? Эй, народ, сюда! Кассандра: Да, всё идёт неплохо Не вижу здесь подвоха Но люди всё толпятся И рано расслабляться Но я верю, эти испытания По силам они Фермер: Мы теперь своих овец не можем различить Парикмахер: Я не слышу ничего, могу не так постричь Крестьянин: Кошки наши сыты Крестьянка: Но зато гуляют крысы По бульварам городским Найджел: На сегодня всё Рапунцель: Вот это катастрофа И все об этом знают Пусть будут мне уроком Такие вот задания Я так хотела быть полезной Но не могу, всё зря Кто мог подумать, это сложно так для меня? |-|Русский текст (редубляж)= Рапунцель: Легко приму решенье В любых больших вопросах И отмету сомненье Ведь это очень просто Ко всему готова, и я справлюсь Я справлюсь, вот так Фермер: Он мою овечку не пускает за плетень Парикмахер: Как могу я стричь, когда он пилит целый день? Крестьянин: Город наш в бедламе Всё кругом кишит котами Крестьянка: Их кормить уже нам лень Рапунцель: Пастбищем делиться научиться вы должны Вы, надев наушники, добьётесь тишины И своим указом Я велю всех кошек разом Накормить за счёт казны Довольны? Все у нас равны Кассандра: Да, всё идёт неплохо Не вижу здесь подвоха Но люди всё толпятся И рано расслабляться Но она сказала мне: «Я справлюсь!» И я верю ей Фермер: Мы теперь своих овец не можем различить Парикмахер: Я не слышу ничего, могу не так постричь Крестьянин: Кошки наши сыты Крестьянка: Но для крыс пути открыты Мы не знаем, как нам быть! Найджел: Дверь пора закрыть Рапунцель: Всё под откос слетело Людей я огорчила Мне поручили дело А я всё провалила И напрасно верила, что справлюсь Велик груз пока Кто б только знал, как я от истины далека Видео Прочее en:I've Got This Категория:Песни из «Рапунцель» Категория:Песни героев/героинь